For the love of Leeks and Oranges
by Aizaki
Summary: Ever since that fateful day 5 years ago, when Rin joined Crypton, the head singer- Miku- has had feelings for the young girl. Except there's a small problem...Miku thinks Rin's straight as it can get. One night, left home alone with each other, Miku starts to confess her feelings. Rin's reaction? You'll just have to see. Rated M for second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Please note that this is a yuri (girlxgirl) fanfiction starring Rin Kagamine and Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid. Also please note that it is rated M (mature) for the probably crap lemon that will be occuring within the next few chapters~. I do not own Vocaloid~! Also, please do not yell/scold (on later chapters) me for I ****am**** a virgin and have never had sex...or anything close ._. With these things in mind I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Short, loud, flat chested, a bit bipolar, and by no means the most popular person in Crypton.

In other words she's absolutely perfect.

Except for oonnnneeeee little detail...she's straight as a fucking stick.

The woman I am completely and totally in love with will never harbor the same lustful and passionate feelings I have for her...

Even though I've known this for...how long has it been since her and her twin entered this house again? 4..._no_...5 years now I can't help but want to let her know of the forbidden love I wish we could share.

So tonight I'm letting her know...

I'm hopeless aren't I?

"Miku-san...are you even listening to me?" Luka's cold, monotone voice draws me from my thoughts of my sweet Rin-chan.

"I'm sorry...could you repeat that?" I look up to her from my spot at the kitchen's bar, swiveling on the stool as the pink haired woman taps her foot impatiently, rubbing her temples. Not that I care if she's annoyed or not..

"I asked if you were going out with us or-"

"Onee-chan!" Suddenly, my cute little Rin runs into the kitchen, practically jumping from the floor to the ceiling in her excitement. "Please don't leave me here alone! I don't wanna be boooorrrreeeddddd~!" she whines, begging my with those large blue orbs. Her bottom lip turns out into a small, adorable pout. _I could just reach out, grab her chin and taste her...it'd be so simple..._

I quickly clear my head of those thoughts and reply to my flower. "Don't worry, Rinny...I'm not going to let you stay here bored"

"Well that answers my question.." Luka- oh frick... Luka's right there isn't she...thank god I didn't actually kiss Rin...- walked away from us, taking her book with her.

"Oh my gosh~! Thank you onee-chan!" I felt my Rin suddenly hug my waist, smiling wide. "I knew you wouldn't leave me here alone!"

I pat her head, feeling a slight heat begin to grow between my legs...god! Why does she have to be so...so...cute?!

"You'd do it for me, ne?"

My love quickly nods and then lets go of my waist, much to my disappointment. "Oh! I still have to go and talk to Len about something, see ya later Miku-nee!" And with that I watched as she left, skipping off to supposedly find her twin.

* * *

I quickly closed Len's door behind me, feeling my heart pounding against my ribcage. I was _this _close to kissing her..._this_ freakin' close!

My twin glanced up at me from his laptop and then returned his eyes to the screen. "So either you're freaking out because you told Miku about your practical obsession with her or someone took the last orange." In case you haven't noticed this, Len's the only one who knows about my crush on my onee-chan...

"Sh-shut up! I-idiot!" The response slipped from my mouth so naturally and immediately I regretted it as soon as I saw my brother smirk.

"So I'm thinking it's close to the first one...right?"

"Well...I...uhm..." Len sighs and looks back to me from the screen.

"Rin, you realize that if you just _tell _her that you like her I'm sure she wouldn't have a problem." As he says this, I flop down on our shared bed next to him.

"Just because things worked out that way for you and Kaito doesn't mean it'll work out with Miku..."

"Well, at least you two will have all night together, huh?"

"...Yeah..."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Please note that this chapter is the entire reason this fanfic is rated M. Contains yuri (girlxgirl) between Rin Kagamine and Miku Hatsune. Minor drabble due to me just really sitting down and typing what made sense~ Please let me know if you see any mistakes (grammar, spelling, punctuation, etc.). ****With these things in mind I hope you enjoy this chapter as well as the rest of the fic~**

* * *

"See ya later guys!" essentially the entire house of Vocaloids left, leaving Rin and Miku to their own devices.

Of course **that **wasn't a good idea.

And what was an even worse idea was when the younger of the two decided they should watch some horror film together, leaving Miku to now try and coax her sweet, scared Rin to try and finish it before they both went up to bed.

"Onee-chan...I don't wanna finish it...it's scary..." the younger girl quickly gripped onto Miku's shirt, cowering into it and away from the screen. "I-I...I just wanna go to bed.."

"Rin...come on, it's only a few minutes longer." the tealette cooed, stroking the blonde's head soothingly.

Reluctantly, Rin had agreed.

That was an hour ago.

Miku lay there in bed, staring up at the ceiling as the night slowly ticked on. One more night without Rin next to her...one more night alone. The diva sighed, turning onto her side and hugging a pillow to her chest. '_Just get some sleep...don't think about her...' _she willed herself.

And she almost accomplished falling into what promised to be a dreamless sleep.

Until the door squeaked on it's hinges, opening just the slightest.

"Nee-chan...?" a soft voice called from the entry of the room.

"Hm?" Miku didn't need to look at the person entering, automatically knowing it was her sweet Rin. She could already smell the seductively sweet scent of oranges wafting from her body- noting the scared tone in her voice. She felt the weight of the bed shift slightly and glanced over her shoulder.

She blushed slightly at the sight.

Rin was on her knees, her legs spread slightly to the side and was leaning forward on her hands which were in front of her. What made it worse was the fact that she was wearing nothing but boyshort styled panties and a slimming yellow dyed tank top.

"I-I can't sleep..." Rin admitted shyly. Normally, if she had a bad dream Len would be right there to soothe her, telling her everything was going to be fine. But he was still out with the others. "So, um, w-would it be alright if I just laid in here with you?" she looked down, embarrassed by her question.

"Y-yeah...whatever." The older girl tried to shrug it off as if it was nothing. '_Just another girl spending the night. Nothing more.' _Miku once again closed her eyes, facing away from her Rin and tried to get some sleep.

Until she felt small, shy hands wrap themselves around her waist and she noted a citrusy scent closer to her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open and she looked back, her cerulean eyes meeting Rin's deep, azure ones. She turned completely to face her small, innocent flower and wrapped a single arm around Rin, bringing her closer.

"N-Nee-chan? W-what are y-" Rin was cut off by the older diva gently grabbing her chin, raising it to look up at her, and pressing their lips together.

The 14 year old didn't notice as her nee-chan pulled away, her lips heavy and her mind and body still in shock.

"Rin-chan...my Rin...I-I have always loved you. From the moment you entered this house I've felt drawn to you."

Miku looked down in embarrassment, knowing that any moment Rin was sure to storm out of the room- never showing up again. She'd let all of the Vocaloids know- starting with Len- and within a matter of days, Miku would know longer be part of the Crypton home.

That being Miku's first thoughts, she was of course surprised when Rin pressed her lips once more to her elder's lip, her face hot from blushing.

"Nee-chan...why didn't you tell me sooner?" Rin pulled away looking at Miku softly, tenderly, _lovingly_.

Without answering Rin's question, Miku dove right back into kissing the smaller form next to her, bringing her arm around Rin tighter and bringing them both closer.

Slowly, Rin felt herself sinking. Falling into her emotions of lust. She wanted her nee-chan...she _needed _her. This need slowly increased as she felt Miku slowly lay her onto the bed, pulling at her chin with one hand to work open her mouth and allow her tongue entry.

Miku smirked as Rin moaned sweetly into their kiss, obviously a reaction from the way the dominating girl was sucking on her tongue. Slowly, teasingly she then pulled back from her new lover and started to trail kiss along her soft neck and jawline. This once again earning her a soft moan from the smaller frame below her.

Rin closed her eyes, blushing furiously as she felt Miku's cold, gentle tongue run up and down her neck. She kept brushing over that one spot and stopped just above it, sending shivers up the blonde's spine as the elder spent her time sucking, nipping, licking the same spot on her porcelain neck- no doubt leaving a bruise and marking up the "innocent" girl.

"Nee-chan~" Rin moaned to the ceiling as she felt her lovers hands wander her body, sliding the tank top straps off her shoulders and pulling it off of her body. Instinctively, the blonde moved her hands to cover herself only to be occupied by Miku passionately capturing her mouth once more.

With the innocent 14 year old in a trance from their making out, the tealette slowly took both of Rin's hands in one of her own and trapped them above the blonde's head, not allowing her to cover anything.

"It's bad manners to hide things, Rinny." she whispered into her love's ear, causing her to shiver. And with that comment, the leek lover began once more trailing kisses along the blonde's body, pausing just a moment below the younger girl's small, developing breasts. She then nipped at the perked, pink bud before rolling her tongue around it teasingly. She smirked as Rin arched into her, allowing her to now slip her knee between her love's slender, creamy white legs and press on her panties alluringly.

"M-Miku...please...hah..." Rin felt a slow heat growing between her legs, adding to the wetness that was already there from her and Miku's little make out. "S-stop...nn...teasing me..." she begged between pants and moans, having her nee-chan still pampering her breasts with kisses, nips, and licks.

"Now that's not how we ask for things we really want is it, Rin~?" the tealette was loving the look of such a defenseless Rin and would most definitely not let her win THAT easily. To prove her point, Miku replaced her knee with her hand, rubbing up and down on the inside of Rin's thigh to just brush against her lover's soaked panties in the slightest.

Rin bit her bottom lip, thinking about the predicament she was in before smirking somewhat evilly.

Quickly, the blonde sat up, pushing Miku back onto the bed and desperately kissing her and returning the favor that her teal-haired elder had given her. No doubt she was nervous, feeling as though she wasn't doing everything perfectly but she quickly stopped worrying about those things as she watched her Miku gasp and pant underneath her ministrations.

The blonde was suddenly aware of the wetness she felt on her knee which was between Miku's model legs and a somewhat demonic idea came to mind.

Slowly, Rin trailed her tongue down Miku's stomach, gripping the fabric of the girl's teal panties in her teeth and slowly dragged the meaningless fabric downward. After the fact she slowly brushed her fingers against Miku's unguarded entrance, causing her love to gasp.

"Oh, Miku-chan~ Do you need some help with this?" she asked, lust and passion covering her tone. She began gently brushing her fingers against Miku's soaking wet entry, teasing her.

"R-rin...th-this isn't fair..." Rin smiled, capturing the diva's cute whine and stowing it in her memory for later. But that smile faded as she was flipped once again onto her back her mouth once again captured by Miku and once again leaving her defenseless as her love slowly pushed a long finger into her, waving it around in some way after taking off the younger one's panties obviously.

Rin moaned, tensing as she felt Miku add another finger.

"RinRin, it's going to hurt more if you don't relax~" the diva soothed, pulling back from their passionate kiss to say so before diving right back in.

The smaller girl panted against her elder, her eyes glazed over lustfully "M-Miku~" she cried out as she felt the two fingers begin to gently move in circles, spreading her carefully.

Once satisfied, Miku slowly pushed another digit into her Rin before dragging all three of them out and pushing them back into her love. She continued this for what seemed like forever before she heard her Rin give an especially loud gasp, the blonde's hips bucking into the diva's fingers demandingly.

She paused for a moment and pressed against Rin's tight walls, searching for that spot once again. Miku ran her finger over a smal, sponge like surface and pressed on it curiously, rubbing her thumb over the small button of nerves near the blonde's entrance.

Almost instantly, Rin thrust her hips upwards, rolling her head back and moaned loudly.

"hah..M-Miku I..I.." the younger panted, feeling a warmth just below her abdomen build up. She was getting irritated, she desperately needed something but had yet to figure out what.

"Shh...Rin.." Smiling, the really haired diva continued to press on that small spot was sspore summed dragging her fingers in and out of Rin, lowering her head to the side of Rin's neck where she began to bite and suck at her sensitive skin.

"M-Miku! Aah~!" Rin's elder continued to nip up her body, despite having her fingers hugged her fingers tightly, pulsing around them as the blonde rode out her orgasm in lustful pants for more.

Though she couldn't take anymore...

Shortly after her orgasm, Rin continued panting and was almost completely unaware of anything as Miku drew her fingers out, licked them clean with ease and drew the sheets over them both.

Before she allowed herself to sleep, the orange lover curled up against her nee-chan and kissed her cheek sweetly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't able to please you as well nee-chan...but I do love you.."

The diva smiled and kissed the blonde's forehead. "I love you as well Rinny."

She would've said more if it had not been that Rin was already asleep, dreaming deeply in the arms of her love.

If anyone were to walk into the leek lover's room that night, they would've seen two lovers side by side, sleeping and dreaming in each other's embrace.

A/N: I'm not really sure what I just wrote to be honest...I'm debating on making another chapter for this story that's a bit less...well...whatever is above. Please tell me what you guys think~


	3. Author Note

So you guys~ I know that I wrote this yuri story a while back...and it was my first actual lemon...so...I just was wondering if you RinxMiku fans out there would enjoy it if I happened to write a "Day in the Life' type story. Essentially it's going to be filled with yuriness, fluff, drama, sass, etc., etc. But I'd rather not write it if no one would actually appreciate it.

Review or PM me with your thoughts, if you don't mind :)

Thanks,

Aizaki


End file.
